halofandomcom-20200222-history
High Charity (level)
Looking for High Charity, the Covenant Holy City? High Charity is the penultimate Halo 2 campaign level. As the Master Chief, you must battle your way through the Flood-infested High Charity to stop the Prophet of Truth before he boards the Forerunner Ship. This is the last level you get to play as the Master Chief in Halo 2. This level is also the only time when Master Chief sees the Flood in the whole game of Halo 2. The first level Master Chief saw the Flood is Gravemind. You can find the Iron Skull on this level. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifle *Beam Rifle *Brute Plasma Rifle *Brute Shot *Carbine *Energy Sword *Magnum *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Shotgun *SMG *Sniper Rifle Cinematics First Cinematic 2bwSucI4qzU {the Master Chief drops down a gravlift in time to see the Phantoms fly away. He walks over to Mercy, who has yet to be killed by the Infection Form.} Master Chief: "Your pal. Where's he going?" Prophet of Mercy: "Earth... to finish what we started. And this time, none of you... will be left behind..." {Mercy dies. MC kills the Flood before it can use his body. Cortana's hologram appears on Mercy's throne} Cortana: "That structure at the center of the city! It's a Forerunner Ship... and Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!" Master Chief: "That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." {we see In Amber Clad crashed into a nearby tower} Cortana: "If he does, I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work." {MC reaches for her} "No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I need to stay here..." {Cortana has her fingers crossed indicating she may be lying} {a Pelican crashes on the platform, Combat Forms run out} Gameplay Cortana: "Flood controlled dropships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library... that 'Gravemind'... used us. We were just a diversion. In Amber Clad was always its intended vector. There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship. Head back inside. I'll lead you to it." {if MC wastes time fighting} Cortana: "We don't have time for this, Chief. Truth's Phantom is nearing the Forerunner ship." {MC reaches a gravlift} Cortana: "I'll disable this lift once you reach the top. That'll slow them down... I hope." {after MC reaches the top} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Shall we let the Flood consume our holy city? Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives? No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood too shall fail." Cortana: "I'll do what I can to slow the launch sequence. There's something inside the ship... a presence that's fighting back! For a Covenant construct, it's unusually formidable." {later} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "The parasite did not defeat the Forerunners... and it shall not defeat us." Gravemind: "Arrogant creature! Your death will be instantaneous, while we suffer the progress of infinitude..." {later} Cortana: "The security systems in this part of the tower are particularly robust." Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Whosoever is gripped by fear, take heed. I am the Prophet of Truth. ...And I am not afraid. Noble Mercy is here at my side. His wise counsel ever in my ears." Gravemind: "We exist together, now? Two corpses in one grave." {later} Cortana: "Apparently, these are the Prophet Hierarch's quarters. Their inner sanctum." Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "This crisis will not be the end of us. It is but one last hurdle before the journey and salvation!" {later} Cortana: "Brute and Elite ships are engaging one another all around High Charity. I'm running out of options, Chief! I can't stall the launch sequence much longer. The next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!" (Once you reach the top) Chapter 3: Once more, with feeling. Cortana: "I knew the Covenant was good at re-purposing Forerunner technology, but this is amazing... they've been using the Forerunner ship's engines as an energy source for the city. The ship isn't so much launching as it is disengaging; uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid- Stopping Truth, that's all that matters!" Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Now is the time of our unworlding, a moment we shall all become... as gods." Cortana: "You know the plan- You've got to catch Truth, I've got to handle the Index. Go!" Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "If you will falter, know this... one final effort is all that remains." Cortana: "Forget about the Flood, you've got to get aboard!" (If you continue to stall) Cortana: "I can't go with you!" Cortana: "I have to stay here, Chief!" Cortana: "Chief, leave me!" Cortana: "We're out of time, Chief! Get on the conduit!" Cortana: "Jump in, now!" Second Cinematic rw1bYEW-pc4 (Chief enters conduit on a large green beam of light. The Forerunner ship starts to launch, and Chief enters through a large portal, landing with scrapes flickering off his armor.) Cortana: "Chief, when you get to Earth, good luck." Master Chief: "After I'm through with Truth..." Cortana: "Don't make a girl a promise... if you know you can't keep it." (Cortana watches the Forerunner ship rise, and exit through the top of High Charity. Brute and Elite ships are continuing to be destroyed as the Forerunner ship vanishes in Slipspace) (End Cinematic) Walkthrough Don't just stand around watching Truth's dropships vanish into the distance, because a Pelican full of Combat Forms just landed behind you. A small group of Brutes and Grunts will appear from within the tower to engage them if you go up towards the Pelican, which I recommend you do. Otherwise the Flood will come streaming down to corner you on the platform, and with a only a Carbine and plasma pistol, that would not be good. So head towards the pitched battle ahead of you and snipe any Flood in the chest with your Carbine. Reload whenever there's a lull in the fight. Swap your plasma pistol for whatever you find, cause its useless against the Flood. If you're lucky, you'll find a dropped Energy Sword with about 75 percent charge. Cut down any Flood forms if you get the sword, but don't use it on Covies, as it drains the charge 3 times faster. Once the area around the downed Pelican is clear, scavenge the wreackage for grenades and a shotgun if you can find it. You're main enemies in this level are Combat Forms and Brutes, just to let you know. Anyway, the best weapons to have, in my opinion, is a sword and shotgun. Sword for Flood, and some 8-gauge to teach those Brutes a fatal lesson. Once you're set, head through the only door off the platform, which leads to a sloping room. Four Brutes will appear from the other side, so lob a plasma nade and hope you've stuck one of them as you duck back behind the small wall near the entrance. Lob another, if you've got one. Hopefully, two Brutes will remain, who will be engaged by Combat Flood. Retreat back to the platform to gain some breathing room if things get hot, then charge back in and 8-gauge anything still moving. Don't worry if Cortana says, "We don't have time for this, Chief," because there's no timer. I can't be bothered to try it, but you could probably loiter around for five hours and Truth's Forerunner ship still won't leave till you're aboard. If I were him, I'd want to escape ASAP if the Master Chief was after me. Anyway, back to the battle. Head through the door at the opposite end of the sloping room and get on the lift and ascend. Move forwards and grab a beam rifle and head up the ramp. A Drone swarm will flutter past the windows of you're location and head towards the platform on the left to engage three of four Combat Forms. Zoom to 20x and snipe all the Drones. Another swarm will appear. Snipe to your heart's content. When only the Combat Forms remain, head back into the corridor and recover whatever weapon you exchanged for the beam rifle. Trivia *The Iron Skull is found on this level. *A dead body of a brute that looks just like Tartarus can be found on this level in one of the many rooms. *In the begining of the level phantoms will appear around the area. They can be approched, jumped on, and shot at but not boarded. Category:Halo 2 Campaign